jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1 Base Caster: 3/4 Base Manifester: ¼ Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D10 Skill Points: 2 (Administration, Athletics, Combat Awareness, Diplomacy, Sense Motive, Sociology) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 4 (Bow, Flail, Mace, Shield, Siege, Spear, Sword, Thrown, Tool) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Push, Sunder Armor Proficiency: Light, Medium, Heavy, Basic, and Great Initiative: Dex Key Ability Score: Wisdom Paladin Spell List Level Progression Spell Progression . Class Features Divine Health: The Paladin has advantage on saves against afflictions. Essence Pool: The Paladin has a number of class features which are powered by divine essence. Each of these abilities is supernatural, and requires spending 1 essence as an immediate action. The Paladin has daily essence pool equal to (CL + Cha), which refreshes when their spells do. If they gain Essence from another class, they have daily essence equal to the combined CL + Cha, which they can refresh with any classes spells, but no more than once per day. Smite: During a successful weapon attack, the Paladin adds their Smite dice to the damage (if the creature hit is not of an alignment opposed to the Paladin, the dice are minimized). Lay on Hands: The Paladin rolls Lay on Hands dice to heal a touched target that amount. Energy Lash: The Paladin fires a 50' ray, choosing positive or negative energy. A Negative creature struck by a positive ray takes damage equal to the Paladin's Lash dice, and is staggered 1 round if it fails Will (DC 10 + 1/2 CL + Cha). A Negative creature struck by a negative ray is healed an amount equal to the Paladin's Lash dice, and is hasted 1 round. A Positive creature receives opposite effects from the rays. Cure Disease: The Paladin grants a touched creature a special Fortitude save, with a divine bonus equal to the Paladin's Cha, to end 1 disease they have. Bequeath Curse: The Paladin touches a creature, which takes a -1 penalty to defense & saving throws for 1 round. Multi-Smite: When the Paladin smites an opposed alignment creature, they may spend 1 essence; if they do, they may activate their smite against that creature as a free action until the end of their turn. Greater Essence: The Paladin may expend a use of Greater Essence as a free action to maximize the dice result for their next Essence use within 1 round. Multi-Hands: When the Paladin heals a creature with Lay on Hands, they may spend 1 essence; if they do, they may spend 1 essence per creature to heal any number of additional touched creatures as a free action. Multi-Lash: When the Paladin Energy Lashes an Undead, they may spend 1 essence; if they do, they may spend 1 essence per creature to fire a ray at any number of additional creatures in range as a free action. Sense Opposition: When the Paladin comes within 5' x CL of an opposed alignment aura (whether from a creature, place, effect, or object) they receive a special Spot check; the DC varies by aura strength: faint(30), moderate(20), strong(10), overwhelming(0). If the check is successful, the Paladin detects the presence of the aura; if the Paladin exceeds the DC by 10, they pinpoint the location of the aura. If the aura detected is twice as strong as the Paladin's, and is of the overwhelming category, the Paladin must make a Will save (DC equal to the aura strength) or be stunned for one round. If the Paladin maintains physical contact with a creature or object for a full round they may make an additional Spot check with a bonus equal to their class level; succeeding on this check reveals if the creature or object is of any opposed alignment. Divine Grace: The Paladin adds a divine bonus equal to their Cha (maximum of CL) to saving throws and initiative checks. Battle Aura: The Paladin emits a 10' from the Paladin, affecting creatures that are aware of the Paladin. The nature of the aura depends on the alignment of the Paladin: lawful good Paladins provide allies with a +4 bonus on saves against Fear, chaotic good Paladins provide allies with a +4 bonus on saves against Compulsion, lawful evil Paladins give enemies a -1 on saving throws, and chaotic evil Paladins give their enemies a -1 penalty to defense. A Paladin with any Neutral alignment chooses an adjacent alignment to determine which Aura they emit. Mettle: The Paladin receives a Fortitude save for 1/2 effect against any effect dealing ability damage, or applying an ability score penalty. Improved Mettle: The Paladin also may make a Fortitude save to 1/2 the duration of an effect that bestows a non-beneficial status. Aligned Strike: The Paladin's weapon attacks bypass DR as though they had the Paladin's alignment; on any hit, the Paladin may make an additional Spot check to Sense Oppostition, with a +2 bonus. Improved Aligned Strike: When the Paladin hits a creature of an opposed alignment with a weapon attack, they add 1d6 bonus damage, and automatically Sense Opposition,. Greater Aligned Strike: When the Paladin hits a creature of an opposed alignment with a weapon attack, they add 2d6 bonus damage. Resist Drain: The Paladin reduces each instance of energy drain or ability drain they would receive from an exterior source by the listed amount. Rebuke Unclean: The Paladin emits a pulse that deals 1d10 damage per 2 CL to outsiders of opposed alignment within 30'; damaged creatures are dazed for 1 round. Outsiders may make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 class level + Cha) to halve the damage and negate the daze.